Don't let me fall
by Maokshan
Summary: Sebastian est à Copenhague. L'année scolaire commence avec un hiver plus que froid mais peut être quelqu'un réchauffera t'il le coeur froid de notre démon adoré ?


Don't let me fall

Sebastian x oc

Don't let me fall maybe:

Chapt. I

L'hiver se faisait sentir sur Copenhague. Il était bien emmitouflé dans une doudoune et un pantalon fourré. En réalité, Sebastian était extrêmement frileux malgré les apparences. Comme à la fin de chaque vacances il rentrait en cour avec désinvolture. Cette année il étais avec Ronald , Grell, Undertaker, William,Claude et Alois, pour changer. Comme à chaque fois, Grell vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Sebastian le lui avait formellement interdit. Alors quand il lui jeta un regard noir, Grell partit en courant à l'autre bout de la classe. Le brun s'avachis sur sa chaise attendant que la prof arrive. La sonnerie retentis, annonçant une année des plus ennuyante. Mme Dragoniroff entra dans la salle ou il se trouvait en compagnie de plusieurs élèves tout aussi heureux que lui de commencer l'année. Elle se posta derrière son bureau, nous observa puis se présenta. soupira et s'étala sur son bureau. Elle le fusilla du regard et continua. Qu'elle chieuse. Bon, ça c'est fait. Il venait de comprendre qu'il trainerait une une prof sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Youpi. Elle fit signe à quelqu'un d'entrer dans la salle avec sa main. Un homme, d'à peu près son âge, entra. Il était vêtu d'un manteau noir à plume et d'un pantalon de la même teinte sombre. Il n'avait pas de t-shirt. La vue de son torse le fis rougir et son regard se détourna rapidement. Il le regarda et écarquilla brièvement les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Il se présenta et alla s'asseoir à ses cotés. Sebastian le fixa. Son manteau frôlait lentement sa peau blanche. Zacharie se tourna vers lui et approcha son visage du sien.

- You're my bitch now..

Sur ces paroles emplies de sagesse, il lui lécha la joue. Sebastian prenait une teinte cramoisie tandis que Grell devenait vert de rage et de jalousie.  
Zacharie fit un doigt d'honneur à Vine et passa sa main entre les cuisses de Sebastian qui ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. La prof remarquant le manège de Zacharie lui demanda d'arrêter de le torturer de la sorte.

- Je ne le torture pas madame. Il ne serait pas dans cet état là sinon.

En effet. Zacharie remontait lentement son doigt entre ses cuisses et alla chatouiller sa virilité. Le cœur du punk fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il gifla son charmant tortionnaire. Le brun se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux, visiblement énervé. Les autres élèves étaient terrifiés et Zacharie au bord des larmes.

- Écoute beau brun, je te fais pas de dessin. Toi, moi, dans l'aile ouest, 13h. Et au fait, mets des vêtements souples. Ce serait triste de déchirer un si beau pantalon.

Sur ce il sortit de la classe, offrant un magnifique bras d'honneur à la prof ébahie. Jamais un élève n'avait donné un rencard en plein cour. Zacharie souriait. Ce sourire qu'il affichait si rarement. Il avait toujours conquit avec ce sourire si blanc.

- N'espère même plus m'échapper après ça, le punk...

Il éclata de rire et sortit de la classe. La prof était définitivement perdue. Elle ne savait rien de ces deux gosses a part le fait que cette situation avait très franchement énervé Grell. Sebastian courait dans le couloir, les larmes aux yeux. Cet homme l'avait touché, l'avait tripoter, l'avait lécher. Sebastian détestait ça plus que tout. Mais... Il avait aimer ça. Tout ce qu'avait prodiguer le goth sur son corps l'avait exciter et il voulait le mettre dans sa couche. Sebastian sortit de l'enceinte du lycée, suivit de près par Grell d'un coté et Zacharie de l'autre. "Ne suis-je qu'une distraction pour lui ou tient il vraiment à me sauter ?". Cette question résonnait dans sa tête. Il courut sous une pluie battante qui s'était transformée en grêle avec le froid. Décembre, il haïssait ce mois si frais. Zacharie posa une main sur son épaule et le retourna pour partager un baiser chaste et doux avec lui. Sebastian ne comprit pas vraiment mais se laissa faire. C'est Zacharie qui rompit le baiser, sous le regard désireux de l'exhibitionniste qui se tenait dans ses bras. Il lui lécha l'oreille avant de partir en courant avec lui. Grell les poursuivait mais il abandonna au moment où il ne les vit plus. Le brun ténébreux emmena le démon dans une vieille église abandonnée de tous sûrement. Zacharie les posa au sol et commença une danse sensuelle contre le corps du punk quelque peu troublé par le comportement de ce gothique. Sans réfléchir il le gifla et se redressa essuyant ses lèvres.

- T'es qui ?!

- Ton ange.

- Mais... Tu mens ! Je ne te connais pas alors cesse immédiatement de jouer avec mon corps !

Le gothique grimaça et se releva. Sebastian avait cru voir de la tristesse sur le visage de son camarade, peut être l'avait il blessé ? Il n'en savait que trop rien. Et puis il n'avait pas qu'à le tripoter ! C'était son corps oui ou non ?! Sebastian posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du brun et le retourna, le forçant ainsi à le regarder.

- J'ai pas dis que j'étais contre une partie de jambe en l'air mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas coucher avec toi.

- Ah...

Le gothique fit un magnifique sourire au punk qui ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Mais alors rien. Zacharie s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de mordre son cou. Sebastian hurla de douleur et vit une marque qui ne lui plut guère. Il se jeta sur le brun et le plaqua violemment au sol, sa nature reptilienne reprenant le dessus. Sebastian donna un coup de langue sur le visage du brun en dessous de lui. Ses pupilles ne formaient qu'une fente. Une queue de démon (et non mon Sebastian est SUPER bien monté) naquit au commencement de son fessier et se mît a remuer énergiquement. Sous le coup ils avaient chaud tous les deux mais leur instinct de prédateur voulu qu'ils s'aiment.

- T'as laisser ta marque, je laisse la mienne et ensuite, nous serons ennemis. Je n'aime pas qu'on me tripote.

Le gothique sourit et acquiesça, même si une partie de son corps lui suggérait autre chose que de la haine, quelque chose de vraiment très différent et que le ténébreux n'avait jamais connu avec quelqu'un: l'amour.  
En entendant ça, il rougit et détourna le regard. Le punk vouant cela, redevint humain et rapprocha son visage de celui du brun en un rire sadique. Il rétracta sa queue et reprit forme humaine en ricanant.

- Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je te demandais de me sauter ?


End file.
